1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for rapidly cooling or heating a fluid, and in particular, to rapidly heating or cooling a fluid in a conventional container.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The challenge of significantly reducing the time to chill a fluid in a container, compared to conventional means such as placing the container in relatively slow moving or still air in a refrigerated space, is to provide a means of increasing the heat transfer rate from the fluid contents to a cooling medium. A well known means of increasing the heat transfer rate from the outside wall surface of the container is to immerse the container in ice or in a stationary or circulating bath of ice water. Doing so exposes the outer surface of the can to a temperature of 0° Celsius (the triple point of water), with a much higher heat transfer coefficient than would occur with still or slowly moving air.